


Blossoms at Dusk

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Corgi, Dogs, Phan Fluff, Shiba Inu - Freeform, pomeranian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan and Phil take their dogs out for a walk





	Blossoms at Dusk

The jingle of the leads had them all rushing to the door with their tails wagging furiously. They sat and obeyed as they clasped the hooks to their collars and harnesses. They wait a moment more before heading out the door into the crisp sunny evening. 

Dan lost a bet, so he has to battle controlling the two rambunctious pups while Phil gets to relax by only walking one. Peter was their first rescue, a beautiful corgi mix, he had a giant smile and bright brown eyes that made them tear up when they first met him. It was a begged look they couldn't let go. So they signed the papers and took him home without further discussion. It was so sudden, they weren't expecting how particularly  _easy_ it was to adopt a dog like Peter. Soft, calm, and completely full of love. Also spoiled to no end with toys and praise.

Suzie was always a plan. A second dog was always part of their dream home, which they now had obtained. Beautiful scratch proof wooden floors, giant windows, and the air always smelling of coffee and sweet candles. Their perfect house was not allowed to be home until another set of paws joined the family. So when Phil saw a local  Shiba Inu breeder selling precious pups just down the road, he couldn't step away from that. When Dan had arrived home from a Young Minds meeting one evening, boxes still littering the walls, came a bouncing white-yellow coated shibe with a red ribbon tied around her neck. Peter greeted him at the door like he always did, but Peter didn't know exactly why Dan was suddenly in tears. 

Phil was broken out of his reminisce when the leashes ended up being tangled together. They always worked as a team while on walks. Demanding obedience they trained so hard to maintain. Taking turns picking up droppings and always having a story to share on their walks. The neighbourhood was quiet and safe, filled with other dogs and children alike. Their neighbours were friendly, almost too friendly, and they finally enjoyed living the closed private life. They still shared videos, tweets, and even a few live shows here and then. It was still their job, they had just become family men now. And that was always their full time priority. 

The air was warm, the sun was setting gold in the sky, and they never have felt so much peace in their life. Sunset walks were routine, but they could never be as perfect as they were in the current moment. Blossoms spreading buds along the pavement, children playing in the grass, and three dogs prancing along. Sniffing every little thing in sight. 

The last, utmost surprise, was Ben. The tiny, bouncing, yet incredibly loud Pomeranian that was almost too adorable to be real. Black coat with tusks of ginger and white along his tummy and paws, he looked like a teddy bear with his professional hair cut. With monthly donations to various shelters Dan and Phil provide, they saw Ben in an average "Thank You" email. Jaws dropped and their hearts swelled as they knew they had to take Ben home. He needed a well deserving family and they knew they would be the perfect ones for him. And with asking permission from their already best fluffy children, Ben joined the family within hours after that email. 

"I like my settled-down life," Dan said, throwing a ball for the dogs to run after at the park, "I feel like I'm finally whole again." 

Phil clutched an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. Suzie bringing back the ball while Ben and Peter waited patiently, wagging their behinds with anticipation. Phil thanked Suzie and threw it back into the distance, watching them canter feverishly. Dan and Phil shared laughs. 

"I've always loved our crazy life," Phil let out, putting his head on Dan's shoulder as they watched their dogs play and prance within the growing grass, "But I think this beats everything else we have ever done." He said, watching the sun drip behind houses and the sky turn to a sparkly purple. The street posts turned on, and it was time to turn back home before it got too dark. 

Time to head back to the perfect life. 


End file.
